


Magic Boys

by robotdirectionattack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotdirectionattack/pseuds/robotdirectionattack
Summary: Phil runs away from home, after his parents are appalled by his magic. He stumbles to the Howell's home, where he finds himself living a life he never thought he would.





	1. Hello Sunshine

It was a normal day, for him at least. He waved his want, gemstone of pink, the gemstone like all of his family had. He wasn't too psyched about the colour, but the more he used it, he noticed his magic changed the colour.

He looked at the door, with an odd feeling. It was raining, which he didn't like, as it interfered with his sensory skills. His magic hinted at a faint presence, and he knew, as it rained at his home a lot, that someone powerful was coming. And they were nearly here. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to feel them coming.

"Mum!" He yelled, spelling the door open. He could feel the rain on his skin. 

"What is it Daniel?" She said, sauntering into the living room. "Daniel, I told you not to spell the door open anymore." She huffed. She moved to close it, but Dan spelled her back.  
"Daniel? What are you doing? You know I'm stronger than you."

"Someone's coming." He said, staring out the door. He could feel them now, feel the magic pulsing and radiating off of him like a storm. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that the person coming was creating the storm.

"Someone powerful. They're coming here. For help." They were almost there by now, and Dan stood up, turned around, and went into his room. Once Dan had shut his door, they have arrived.

"Help, please." The boy breathed. Out of breath, soaking wet, and dripping water onto the Howell's carpet.

"I don't know how to control this." Dan felt the lightning strike, and heard the boy go down. He fetched his crystal, his most powerful one, and headed back down the stairs.

____

When the boy woke up, he saw Dan, the moody wizard, sitting sullenly and cross legged across the table. The boy was on the table.

"So you're finally awake. About time." A crystal was sitting at his feet. He looked confused. Dan stopped examining his black nails and looked up at the boy.

"Where...where am I?" Dan rolled his eyes. This boy was powerful. This boy was hurt. This boy was nice. But this boy wasn't aware of the beautiful gift that he was given.

"You're at the Howell's. I'm Dan. Howell. I sensed you coming. You don't know anything of yourself, do you?" The boy tilted his head, mouth agape. 

"Howell's? The psychics?" Dan chuckled.

"'Psychic' is what the non believers call us. We're magicians. Wizards. Whatever you want to call us. You came here for a reason, Phil. You're a magician too." The boy's eyes widened, unknowing of what to think.

"You know my name?"

"One thing you should know about me," Dan scoffed, "I'm a magician of the mind. My magic is in my head, not metaphorically. I can reach into other people's heads, too. I can hear your thoughts. I can respond to them. I can even make you do this." And Phil was slapped by his own hand.

"Daniel! What have I told you about controlling the body!" Dan rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. What's your name?" Mrs. Howell said, reaching down to Phil.

"His name's Phil, Mum. We don't need to ask him anything. All you need is right here." Dan pointed to his brain with his wand. His mum slapped his hand away.

"Daniel don't be so rude." She said, through gritted teeth. She turned back to Phil with a smile.

"So, Phil, why have you come to us?" She waited patiently, Dan read him, and Phil pondered. He didn't know why he had come. He was scared. Scared of himself and of what he could do. Dan had said he was a magician too, but was he really that, or was he a demon?

As soon as the thought passed through his head, Dan looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I can do things." Phil said in a small voice. "Terrible, terrible things." He tried not to picture what he had done, what he'd done to make himself so afraid. If he thought about them, Dan would see them. Somehow, he could feel him in his mind. Dan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Would you stop that." Phil said, looking at Dan, upset and about to cry. He wanted to feel secure. Dan didn't make him feel that way.

"Daniel I told you to stop."

"Well if I didn't have these powers I would stop. I'm taking advantage of what I've got Mum."

"No, you're taking advantage of him." Dan huffed, crossing his arms. Mrs. Howell turned back to Phil.

"What kinds of things can you do? Then we can start figuring out what kind of magician you are." Phil shook his head, not wanting to reveal the things he was most ashamed of. He couldn't feel Dan in his head anymore.

"I...I've been travelling for a long time now. Can I just get some sleep? I can talk tomorrow." Mrs. Howell nodded.

"Of course, there's a spare bedroom next to Daniel's. He can show you." She nodded to Dan, and he rolled his eyes, got up, and waved his hand in motion for Phil to follow. And he did.

___

Dan didn't like Phil very much. He could feel how much power Phil had, and he was jealous. Sure, Dan was pretty powerful. He could do things with his mind that most magicians could only dream of. His powers were rare. He was the special one in the family. His brother was an elemental. Just like his mother. When he was younger he was setting fires to all the curtains, all the furniture. Their mother instructed Dan to make his little brother resist doing all of that until he could learn it himself. He did the things no one else could do.  
But Phil could do more than him. His mother couldn't tell. His brother definitely not. His father...he didn't even know where his father was at this point. But he probably couldn't tell, either.

What was he do to?

Suddenly, Dan heard a knock on his door. With each touch on the door he could feel Phil's hand hit the wood, like it was his own hand. Like the door was his mind.  
Dan spelled the door open, surprising Phil. He looked up.

"Hi." Phil said, smile on his face.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." Phil frowned.

"I...your mum scares me, Daniel." Dan scoffed.

"Just Dan. Only my mum calls me Daniel." Phil nodded. "And my mum doesn't usually scare people. She's a lousy magician, but she's a magnificent mother and wonderful teacher. You'll learn to love her." All his words fluttered out of his mouth with the tone that of a sociopath. As he spoke, he studied his grandfather's grimoire.

"What're you reading?" Phil asked. Dan kept quiet.

"I only want to get to know you. You seem...well I don't know. Curious." Dan rolled his eyes, looking up at Phil.

"Phil, my mother is going to try and figure out what type of magician you are. If she called on me, she wouldn't need to. In fact, she might not even be able to figure it out. You know why?" Dan stood, slowing starting for Phil.

"The kind of power you have, the kind of power that I /feel/ you have. I've been reading my familie's grimoire's and I haven't seen anything described that's as powerful as yours. Not yet. I don't know what to call it, but I can tell you it hasn't been seen for _centuries_." The closer he got, the more angry he became. 

"I am jealous of your power Phil." He said, eyes locked with Phil's and he spat as he spoke, covering Phil's mouth unintentionally with his saliva.  
Phil went silent. 

"I've been here an hour. How can you hate me so much already?"

"I'm the most powerful one here, Phil. I deserve the goddamn compassion and attention. I'm the most useful." Phil looked at him with confusion and pity, and Dan spelled him backward, slamming him into the door.

"I am better than you Phil!" Dan spelled open the door, and sent Phil flying out of the room, having the door slam once he's out of the way. All the pages in each grimoire on his bed start flying, and he has to catch his breath to calm down.

 

_I'm better than him. I am better than him._


	2. Pink Black Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories are shared and wands are made wheeeee~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for all of you-- I will include Adrian in this fic a lot. Only because he's Dan's brother. I don't mean to disrespect him, and if you do not like that I include him you can stop reading this. Thanks!

The next morning, Dan is waking up to the sound of screaming. He's not sure who's it is, but he knows it's male.

  
He runs downstairs, wand in hand, having it under his pillow every night. When he gets downstairs, he sees the bookshelf, containing their ancestor's grimoires, broken and fallen on the floor. Dan's brother was standing next to it, and his wand was in Phil's hand.

  
"Adrian! Phil! What's happened?" They glanced at each other, looked back at Dan, then Adrian sped out of the room. Dan turned to Phil and crossed his arms.  
"What the fuck." Phil scratched the back of his head with the wand, sending another book flying. Phil jumped, dropping the wand.

  
"Adrian was teaching me some spells." Dan sighed.

 

"He should know...each wand is made for specific people. Phil, that wand only works for Adrian. You'll have to make your own."

  
"Make my own?" Dan put his pink wand to his head. How did this boy know so little about the magical world?

  
"Yes, once you learn the /only/ hands only spell you'll every learn, you use it to craft yourself a wand. It takes a long time, I've been practicing magic my entire life and I made mine successfully when I was thirteen."

  
"How were you practicing before the wand?" Dan looked at the shattered, clear glass by Phil's foot.

  
"That." He said, pointing to the glass. "That's a practice wand. It stops working after you turn ten." Phil looked horrified at it.

  
"I didn't mean to-" Dan waved him off before he could finish.

  
"Don't worry. They're easy to make." He started to walk off, to check on the garden.

  
"Oh and Phil!" He remembered, "Clean all of that up!" He didn't feel bad, even though he knew he could clean it up in a matter of seconds with a spell, but Phil would have to do it by hand. It would take forever.

 

  
~~~

Phil sat on the ground with the shattered practice wand in front of him.

  
"Okay, how to make a wand." He opened one of the many books on the ground, some in English, some in Latin, and some in a language he was pretty sure was Gothic. He only read the English ones, trying to find a spell to make a wand.

  
It was the last one he looked in where he found the spell.

  
It looked fairly simple, just swoosh your hands, say some words, and presto! Wand! But the more Phil tried, the more impossible it seemed to be.

  
"Whatcha doin?" Phil jumped, not paying attention enough to realise Adrian had been standing in front of him for the past five minutes.

  
"I'm trying to make a wand." He justified, fighting the urge to close the grimoire.

  
"How's it been going?" Adrian took his wand from beside Phil and examined it. It was a lot skinnier than Dan's, and much smaller. It was also a pitch black wand, unlike Dan's hot pink one.

  
"I haven't been able to do it." Phil looked back down at the grimoire.

  
"I can teach you. It's easy."

  
"How?" Adrian sat down with him, scooping the glass.

  
"I broke one of these when I was littler. I used it to make mine. Dan was pissed, because he made his from nothing." He sighed, and dropped the glass into Phil's scooped hands.

  
"Now what?"

  
"Well, you're doing the hand movements right and saying the words correctly. But when you're doing magic, you have to feel it. It isn't just motions and words, it's your natural power. Close your eyes, focus on the magic inside of you and go through the motions." Phil did so, and smiled and the kind and warm words Adrian had given him. He thought about his Mum--she didn't want him to leave. But when he burst all the light bulbs without touching them and knocked over shelves when he was nervous, she became scared of him. She wasn't magical, she didn't know. He could never relate to anyone, his father was magic. But he'd left years ago.

  
"Phil!" He opened his eyes, nearly shattering the wand in his hand. Adrian caught it, looking up at Phil in awe.

  
"I didn't expect it to happen that quickly."

  
"Does it not usually?" Adrian just looks at him dumbfoundedly, slowly handing him the wand.

  
"You might be better than Dan." Adrian whispers, fearful Dan would hear him. Phil looked at him oddly, glancing at his new purple wand and nodding.

  
Adrian then got up, waved his wand picking everything in the room up, and left, abandoning Phil in the aftermath of his situation.

  
Phil, wanting to try out his new wand, took a grimoire and opened it to a random page. He started saying the words, taking deep breaths while moving his wand. He though about when he shattered the windows in his bedroom. He thought of when his brother ran away from him screaming.

  
Suddenly, everything around him stopped. He couldn't hear the large grandfather clock ticking in the library. He couldn't hear the wind blowing from the open door leading to the garden.

  
Horrified, he ran out to the garden, looking for Dan to see if he could solve this. Dan too was frozen, chest unmoving, eyes unblinking. He nudged him with his hand, only to be met with no resistance. What the hell did he just do?

  
Panicking, Phil collapsed and started to hyperventilate. He put his hands above his head and brought his knees into his chest. It happened again. He messed things up again. He shouldn't have this wand, these powers. He shouldn't even exist. Why was it only him who did these things? Why was he born to just make mistakes? What did he ever do to deserve this as his life?

  
"Phil? Phil!" Phil felt arms on his shoulders, and he looked up in anticipation. Dan. Moving. Blinking. Breathing. He noticed all potted plants were knocked over, but he focused on Dan. Moving. Living. Not frozen.

  
"How did you get here? What happened? Are you okay?" Phil wiped his face, took a few deep breaths, and stuttered his way through, "Adrian helped me make a wand. I tried a spell. Everything froze. I thought--I just--I couldn't--"

  
"Phil, Phil, it's okay. Be quiet it's okay." Dan hugged him, to Phil's surprise. Phil opened his arms and hugged him too, happy someone wasn't scared of him for once. He focused on the grandfather clock he could now hear. Wasn't it a glorious sound.

  
"You're okay Phil. Everything is okay." Phil let go, and Dan followed.

  
"Thank you."

  
"How did you make a wand so quickly?" Dan joined him cross legged on the grass, surrounded by the peaceful flowers and vines, a heavy feeling flooding to Phil's chest.

  
"I don't know. Adrian just told me what to do, then it happened." Dan shook his head, a smirk on his face. Phil receded a bit.

  
"When I first made my wand, my dad taught me how to do it. It took me less than a minute, but by the end of it I had both a wand and an empty grimoire." Phil looked up at him, eyebrow cocked.  
"You have to make your own grimoire. I ended up making it along with my wand, which never happens. Adrian watched in the corner, he thought it was normal. He was so upset when he made his. He thought he failed, because he didn't have a grimoire. My dad comforted him, told him he never made one either. I'm the only one in the family with one."  
"Why don't your parents at least have one?" Dan smiled, looking down at his feet.

  
"You usually create it when you're dying. It takes your last bit of strength. So after you create it, you die. It's essentially your 'magic memory.' So once you die, your magic gets sucked into this book that causes you to die. My parents were so worried, they thought that every time I cast a spell more magic would be taken out of me. I'm okay, but every time I cast a spell it's automatically put in my grimoire. Sometimes I can swear I can see my magic smaller than it was the first time I cast a spell in my wand."

  
"Wow." Phil looked awkwardly in his lap. Everything he said was so personal, and he was so willing to share it with him.

  
"Don't worry Phil," Dan said, putting his arm on Phil's shoulder, "we all have our things."

 

Dan then got up, turned around, and continued to work on the flowers and plants in the garden, leaving Phil to watch him by the door. 

 

 

 


	3. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan starts to trust Phil and shows him a special spell that no one understands.

Dan would never tell you his secret. He hadn't told anyone, only recently admitted it to himself, and only so he could watch porn he could actually get off to.

  
He wrote it over and over in journals, but would either cast a spell on them so they could never again be open, or he'd burn them. Usually the ladder.

  
He was never used to people outside his family being nice to him, he was too advanced, everyone made fun of him for his exceptional magical skills. It seemed like no one, not even his family, understood him. That is, until Phil popped up.

  
When he froze time with his spell, he was so afraid of his power and broke down. That's what Dan wanted to do every time he cast a spell no one else could do. And that was quite often, more so than not.

  
When Phil came around, Dan's anxiety about being the best eased. He realised that Phil might also feel a similar anxiety in a different way: he was afraid of what he could do because he did not understand it. Dan was only afraid of what he could do because no one else could understand it.

  
So when Phil knocked on Dan's door that night looking for someone to talk to, someone to confide in, Dan willingly opened the door and let him in. Still he acted brave in front of Phil, as if the things he could do didn't scare himself half to death. Phil's powers were very nearly like Dan's.

  
"What's up? What do you need?"

  
"About your grimoire, what kind of spells are in it?" Dan chuckled.

  
"Well, every spell I've ever done, for starters. "

  
"You know what I mean."

  
"I do. I usually use spells no one else can cast. They vary, though, to forbidden spells to spells never preformed before. The counsel doesn't really like those ones, though."

  
"The counsel?"

  
"They're in charge of everything magical. They control the schools, the spells we can and can't use, that kind of thing." Phil nodded, then continued to look at Dan questioningly. Hesitant, Dan went on.

  
"What kind of spell are you looking for?" Phil looked down shyly, rubbing his feet together. _Oh no,_ Dan thought.

  
"I want a power diminishing spell." He mumbled, hands clutched behind his back. Dan was astonished. Why would he want to put a cap on all that power? Did he not think he could learn to control it? Everyone could, eventually. And that's what Dan told him.

  
"I know that, I know that eventually I'll be able to control it." Dan looked at him with the same questioning look he gave him minutes earlier.

  
"I don't want these powers at all. I want to go home and live a normal life. I want my mum to love me again." He whispered these things, keeping them close to his chest. Dan didn't know what else to do, so he hugged Phil. Phil was taken aback, unaware that Dan was capable of this kind of empathy, or at the least sympathy. Phil let himself be hugged.

  
"Phil," Dan said into his shoulder, still hugging him, "your mum loves you. She just doesn't understand what you can do." He grabbed Phil's shoulders, and pushed him to arms length.

  
"I have that very same problem with everyone." Phil looked at him questioningly.

  
"Tell me someplace you've always wanted to go. Anywhere."

  
"Why-"

  
"Just do it, Phil." Phil thought and thought, and he realised he'd never been to America. He'd always heard how gorgeous Central Park in New York was, and he'd always wanted to see it. He told Dan.

  
"Alright. Step back." Dan pushed Phil to the door, then closed his eyes and put his hands up.

  
"Ex oculi et cor dei inferno, aperire hoc effi- cimur parco centralis et dona mihi aditus ad tractuum." Suddenly, a portal opened, messing up everything in Dan's already messy room, papers and clothes flying everywhere, all mania in the room.

  
"Come on!" Dan yelled, reaching out for Phil to grab his hand. He did, and once he did his heart felt heavy and his knees felt like jello. He nearly fell walking with Dan through the portal, and so did Dan, as he felt the same thing. Scared, after the portal closed in New York, Dan immediately let go of Phil's hand, to Phil's disappointment.

  
But then he looked up and saw where he was, and his heart burst. There they were, in the middle of an empty Central Park, darkness surrounding them except for the light of the cars and buildings setting a glow in the night sky.

  
Phil turned to Dan and said, "How did you do that?" All Dan said was, "I came up with it."

 

__

 

The two boys spent the entire night in New York, admiring the park and walking around the shops. Dan had his wallet on him, and quite nicely bought Phil some clothes and nicknacks. When they arrived home it was still night because of the time difference, but they had some pretty cool things.

  
Unfortunately, they showed back up in the living room. _Fuck,_ Dan thought, _I need to be more careful next time._  
"Daniel! Did you portal again?" Dan shrugged, setting his stuff down to prepare for the biggest fight of the century.

  
"The counsel _told_  you you can't do that anymore! Doesn't their input mean anything to do?" Dan went to open his mouth to say _fuck_ _the counsel, I have more power than them_ , but his mother interrupted with "Don't answer that."

  
His mother went up to Phil and asked him politely to go upstairs, which was really a demand, but she didn't want him to know that she was going to yell at him in advance, as he'd never go upstairs.

  
But he did, and when she heard the door shut, she went off on Dan.

  
"Portaling? What were you thinking! The counsel is going to have a field day with you, you know. I can't believe you did this _again_. Haven't you learned? This is exactly why your father walked out of this house! Because of your recklessness and belligerence! It's all your fault!"

  
Now, if Dan was someone else, he would have asked if his mum was okay. He would have wondered if she had heard from his dad recently. He would have figured out the problem, kept a calm head.

  
But Dan wasn't someone else.

  
"Fuck you." He sped walked to his room where Phil was residing, leaving all his shit downstairs. He grabbed Phil's hands again and whispered in his ear, "Want to go to the most romantic city in the world?"

  
Without waiting for Phil's response, he opened a portal to Paris, and walked both of them in, keeping his hands in Phil's and looking at him the entire time.

  
They landed on the Eiffel Tower, with luckily no one around them. Everyone was on an upper level, and they were standing on the balcony alone. Dan wasn't thinking, he'd shut off his head.

  
So he told his secret.

 

He didn't say it though. He did something Phil was secretly hoping for but didn't want to admit to himself.

  
Dan kissed him. With so much passion and anger and relief. It was the first boy he kissed, the first person he'd kissed. But Phil had kissed a few people and guided him through it. He didn't much have to, because Dan took control, grabbing Phil's waist and pulling his hair, biting his lip and using tongue. He did everything he wanted to in that moment. Well. Almost everything.

  
When they pulled apart the air was different around them. It was brisk, cold. They let go of each other, both embarrassed but only Phil blushing.

  
Dan felt the air and ignored it. He kept going, there was still _so_ much more he wanted to do. And they had all night to do it.


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short but WARNING: SMUT (its not that good)

Dan didn't need to buy him and Phil a hotel. They went to an open field, and, with his unbeknown powers of magical ascension, he built a small tent, big on the inside. There was a kitchen, a bed, a tv and a place for them to just sit and rest.

 

But that's the last thing Dan wanted to do.

 

He grabbed Phil and pulled him into the tent, zipping up the flap for the door afterwards.

 

"Dan, what are you-" He didn't let Phil finish. He thought of the first time their hands touched, just so few hours ago, and what he felt. He thought of all the porn he watched. He knew that wasn't realistic, but he'd try _some_ moves from there.

 

He kissed Phil, even more hungry for him than before. Phil kissed back. He kissed back so hard, taking hold of Dan. Dan steered them in the direction of the bedroom area, then pushed Phil off of him and onto the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and climbed on top of Phil, doing the same to him.

 

Phil opened his mouth to speak, but Dan pushed up his jaw and silenced him by kissing him and grinding into him. Phil's moan was the most desperate and attractive thing he had ever heard.

 

Hoping to get more out of Phil, he kept grinding against him with slow hip movements, keeping his hands on the sheets and grasping them whenever he let out a moan.

 

"D-Dan, w-we sh-should- ahh." Phil tried to urge him to stop, but Dan knew he didn't really want to. And fuck did Dan want to feel Phil. There was no way he was going to stop.

 

He kissed Phil again, felt the cold of Phil's saliva in his mouth from all his moaning and panting. He savoured the cold on his tongue right until it went away and his mouth became warm again. He bit Phil's lip, wanting it to bleed so much, to feel the desperation seeping away from it, just like it was from Phil now.

 

Phil grabbed Dan and flipped him over, so he was on top. He grinded into Dan hard, making both of them moan, Dan almost scream.

 

Phil pinned Dan's arms to the bed and started kissing him ravenously, hungry for Dan just as much as he was for Phil. He started taking control, giving in, and Dan loved it. He kissed down Dan's neck, took off Dan's ironic 666 shirt, kissed down his chest, took advantage of his unbuttoned pants.

 

He took his own shirt off, and Dan stared. He was so damn gorgeous, he couldn't fathom how someone that shy could look that good. It prompted him to pull Phil down and kiss him again, his hand placed on Phil's ass and pressing it hard into him so he could get the friction he so desired.

 

Phil started leaving dark marks on Dan's chest, making Dan moan. Each mark made Dan want Phil more and more. Dan pulled Phil back up to head level and kissed him so passionately that both boys nearly lost control of themselves.

 

They both started taking off their pants in a fury, leaving only two layers of boxers between them. Grinding still, the heat travelled from their bodies like a storm. From their hips to their spines and their necks to their lips as they kissed. Dan, reaching for his wand on the dresser, conjured up lube and a few condoms next to them, as he knew then they'd need more than one.

 

"I want you to fuck me, Phil." Dan whispered in Phil's ear, making Phil moan and dig his nails into Dan's sides. He raked his hands down to Dan's underwear, swiftly pulling them away so he could have access to more important things.

 

He kissed down Dan's chest, making Dan squirm, until he got down to Dan's shaft. He kissed around the base, making sure to include tongue when he could. He slowly kissed up the shaft and put his mouth around Dan's length, making Dan groan with pleasure.

 

Dan crumpled the sheets in his hands, and in doing so started changing the colours of the sheets. From serene white to gold to bronze and black, each colour was a feeling Dan got from Phil, each wonderful.

 

Dan moaned and squirmed with pleasure before grabbing Phil's hair and whispering, "Come here." They kissed, the wetness of their mouths intensified and each boy hungrier than ever for the other.

 

"Fuck me Phil. Fuck me _now._ " Phil scrambled to take the rest of his clothing off, swiping the condom that Dan had conjured up and coating himself with lube. He slowly pumped himself as he slid a finger into Dan to stretch him out. With each finger the pleasure Dan felt intensified one hundred percent, so when Phil slid his length in him Dan's body flooded with relief and pleasure.

 

Phil started slowly, savouring Dan's every moan and every swear. All he heard was the smacking of skin against skin and "Fuck, fuck, fuck Phil.." from Dan.

 

He started pumping Dan's length, making Dan tense on the bed and thrust Phil into himself even harder. He pumped Dan faster and faster until Dan started moaning so hard, nearly screaming.

 

"Cum on me, Danny." He whispered in Dan's ear, going faster with his thrusts and pumps, sweat trickling down his forehead.

 

They finished at the same time. both panting, forehead's resting together. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, until Phil said, "Let's clean you up."

 

He pulled out of Dan, threw away the condom, then found some towels to wipe off Dan. Phil sat next to him on the bed, put his hand on Dan's face and smiled.

 

He then got up, put on his clothes and went into the kitchen to make something for them to eat. Dan also threw on his clothes, but stayed in bed, falling asleep slowly to the sound of a pan sizzling. He was happy that Phil found his family. They barely knew each other, but Dan felt like he'd known him forever.

 

If only he knew how to really love someone, they'd be able to be something great. However Dan didn't know how to do that. His father walking out on his family made him closed off and unloving, he couldn't even love himself. He knew he was the best magician, but he always compared himself to different types of magicians.

 

He grabbed his wand and studied it, focusing, and admiring the pink glow of the stained glass, with the little accessories that he had put on it over the years. Someone's wand was like their first car keys, you feel responsible and grown up once you have them. They become a part of you and you feel like you can finally do something for yourself, instead of flopping around helplessly.

 

He hoped it did the same thing for Phil.

 

"Dinner's ready!" Phil yelled from the kitchen, and Dan put his wand down and followed the beautiful man's voice.

 


	5. Surprise, Surprise

Dan? Sentimental? Never.

 

So he definitely didn't make breakfast for Phil before he woke up. And definitely didn't give it to him as breakfast in bed, kissing him lightly on the lips before doing so.

 

Phil chowed down on a piece of toast, that Dan definitely didn't make him.

 

"About last night." Phil started, but Dan just groaned, leaned back with his hands behind him and rolled his eyes.

 

"Do we have to talk? We could just do it again. Maybe even right now." He winked, Phil blushed, then shook his head. Dan could feel that he wasn't giving up.

 

"What was it? That's all I want you to tell me. If it was a one time thing, it was a one time thing. If it was more, it was more."

 

Dan didn't speak for a long time. He closed his eyes, decided it was a bad idea to look through Phil's mind, so felt around his aura. It was nervous, on edge. His heart beat quickly, like they were doing it all over again.

 

"I want to say it was more." He started, pretty terribly. He opened his eyes, looked at Phil in his. "But I'm confused. I haven't every loved anyone you know." Patpatpatpatpat. Fuck, Dan thought. He did it again.

 

"Not that I feel that- I mean it's not that I don't- you're great- I just-"

 

"Dan, Dan Dan." Phil put his hand on his, leaning forward.

 

"Yeah?" Dan felt vulnerable for the first time in his life with Phil. It was a feeling he was scared of.

 

"It's okay. You don't know, you're confused. So am I. Do you just wanna figure this out as it goes along?" Dan nodded and Phil smiled. It's like Phil could read Dan's mind. Oh, how he wish he could.

 

"You know, we're still in Paris." Dan noted, grabbing Phil's hand back.

 

"Well what do you want to do?" Phil smiled, starting to stand.

 

"Let's go to the Latin Quarter. There's an astonishing amount of magical properties there, I can show you so many wonderful things." And there they went.

 

____

They got home around mid afternoon. Dan showed Phil a magic trick where he conjured glitter in the air then bent it into different shapes. He showed him animals, a sky, even them together. When they got home nobody was there. Maybe Dan's mum was in her office, and Adrian could possibly be with friends.

 

Either way, Dan was glad. For a minute, that is. When they walked up to Dan's room, he collapsed. He couldn't breathe, couldn't feel his arms or his magic.

 

Phil scrambled around him, called 999, sat with Dan as he was paralysed.

 

"Dan help is coming. I'm so sorry. Help is coming."

 

Dan felt utterly useless. All he did was lie on the floor wishing that he could get up, imagining himself walking around, spelling doors open and closed. Eventually he pictured himself breaking things, seeing all the grimoires he imagined ripping out every page, throwing them in a fire he spelled alive.

 

Dan wished so longingly he could move. He was able to breathe but very little, and he couldn't move his eyes, either.

 

He only vaguely remembered him on the gurney, when they ripped open his favourite shirt and used those mundane zappers to get his heart starting. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he remembered waking up.

 

When he did, he noticed his wand in Phil's back pocket. He became alarmed, Phil noticed and shushed him.

 

"No non magical person can see it okay? I took it from you then put a spell on it so only we could see it." Dan eased, laid back in bed.

 

"What the fuck happened?"

 

"They don't know. You're in perfect condition, perfect health. There's nothing medically wrong with you." This shook Dan to his very core. If nothing medical was wrong with him why did he collapse? Something had to be wrong, they just had to run more tests, do more to find out what the fuck they could do to make him better. They had to make him better.

 

The door swung open and there they were, Adrian and their mother.

 

"I may have called your family. Sorry." Phil whispered this to him before stepping out of the room.

 

"Daniel, what's wrong? My baby, are you okay?" Mrs. Howell went up to hug her son, but he turned away and wouldn't look at her. He was still angry about the other night, and had a right to be.

 

"Hey Dan." He heard Adrian say.

 

"Hey buddy, how've you been?"Adrian shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. Mrs. Howell stepped out of the way, behind Adrian.

 

"I was worried about you." Dan chuckled and smiled. He loved his little brother, even though there was a significant age gap. They were still very close and had a lot in common. They were both very closed off and loved a lot of the same things. But he was so nice, he was such a good person.

 

"Don't be okay? There's nothing wrong with me." Adrian gave him a tense look.

 

"Medically, that is." Adrian shook his head, stood up, looked at their mother then at Dan again, and left the room.

 

Dan hated when he did that.

 

"So mum. You really think Dad leaving was all my fault?" He asked, with an attitude to his voice that insinuated frustration and some sarcasm.

 

"I don't think it, Daniel." He raised an eyebrow, "I know it." Dan sighed, exasperated, unbelieving.

 

"And how do you know this, Mother?"

 

"He told me. The night he left." Dan fell silent, taking in her words. Why would his father say that about him?

 

"He was scared, Daniel. When you were little, you could do things even we couldn't do. He was afraid that you would become unstable. He didn't want to be here for it, he was convinced it would happen. We saw someone-"

 

"A therapist?" Dan scoffed.

 

"No. A psychic." Dan closed his mouth again, vowing to stop talking as she went on. "She told us you would break down, become unstable. You're an anomaly Daniel. That's why the counsel doesn't want you using your own spells, because they could deteriorate your magic."

 

"Not could." Whispered Dan. "Is." His mother nodded, and Dan put his head down, clenching and unclenching his fists. So it was true, the magic in his wand did deplete. With every spell he cast he became weaker.

 

Dan was going to die; before everyone else.

 

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He questioned, and his mum sighed.

 

"Daniel, with what you've been through with your father and your power-"

 

"Don't bring him into this."

 

"I'm just saying, love. With everything you've been through, I didn't want this to be another burden you had to bare."

 

"How long, mum?"

 

"Daniel you don't-"

 

"How long?"

 

"She said you'd live until your twenty first birthday." He'd just turned nineteen.

 

"I only have two years left? How?"

 

"I don't know, that's why I want you to use your powers sparingly. Because maybe she was wrong."

 

"You know as well as I that the real ones are never wrong, no matter how much we want them to be."

 

Suddenly, Phil burst into the room, commotion following behind him. He was sweating, had his wand in hand and Dan's still in his pocket. There was a cut bleeding into his eyebrow above it, falling onto his eyelid.

 

"We need to leave. I've already signed Dan out, before all of this started."

 

"All of what started?" Dan asked, carefully but swiftly getting out of bed.

 

"I can't explain now, we just have to go." Phil grabbed their hands and ran to the right, opposite of Adrian fighting on the left with a masked individual.

 

"Phil! Who is that?" Phil didn't answer, just kept running with Dan and Mrs. Howell's hands in his. Dan grabbed his wand from Phil's pocket, and his mother gave him a tentative look.

 

Suddenly, they all heard a thump behind them and turned to see Adrian slumped on the floor, breathing, but non responsive. When they turned back they had to stop abruptly, as the masked man stood in their path.

 

He held a wand eerily familiar to Dan. A midnight blue wand that sparkled when it caught the light right. He'd seen it somewhere before.

 

"I have something to tell you guys." Phil swallowed, putting up his wand and preparing to fight the man.

 

"I wasn't running from home. I was running from him." He spelled the man backwards into the wall with the fastest movements Dan had ever seen, obviously Phil's instincts taking action over his knowledge.

 

The mask, when knocked into the wall, cracked and crumbled off of the man's face. Mrs. Howell cried out. Dan couldn't do anything, he was frozen in fear and shock and disappointment. Phil turned towards Mrs. Howell to make sure she was alright, and when the man got up Dan sprung into action.

 

He spelled him backwards again and again and again until there was blood flowing from the man's mouth and his eyes were rolled back into his head and all the noise he could make was groaning.

 

Finally, Dan stopped. He examined the man from afar for a while, before saying, "What the hell Dad?"

 


End file.
